Après une pauvre bière et quelques gorgées de vodka
by Eastpak
Summary: Soirée entre filles chez Mary-Margaret, de l'alcool, un secret dévoilé. Que peut-il arrivé de pire à Emma après une pauvre bière et quelques gorgées de vodka ? Jour 1 - Swan Queen Week - Confessions.


« Bien, nous avons de l'alcool, de la nourriture et de la musique. » Mary-Margaret regarda son salon en fronçant les sourcils. « Il manque quelque chose ... »

« M&M, tu organises une soirée entre filles, il n'y a pas encore les « filles » et tu demandes ce qu'il manque ... » Emma roula des yeux.

« Mais Emma, tu es déjà là et elles sont en retard ! » Répliqua Mary-Margaret après vérification de l'heure sur sa montre.

« Je vis ici et ta montre avance. » Emma soupira puis s'assis sur le canapé. Mary-Margaret haussa un sourcil.

« Emma ... » La sonnette retentie dans l'appartement. « Vous êtes en retard ! » Dit Mary-Margaret en ouvrant la porte.

« Ta montre avance M&M. » Ruby entra en roulant des yeux.

« Bonsoir Mary, nous sommes venues à pied. » Belle sourit à Mary-Margaret puis entra à son tour.

« Excuse-moi Mary, la baby-sitter a eu un peu de retard. »

« Pas de problèmes Ashley. » Mary-Margaret porta son attention sur Kathryn qui est la dernière arrivée. « Quelle est ton excuse ? » Demanda Mary-Margaret en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Mais je suis arrivée en retard de mon plein gré Mary-Margaret. »

« Évidemment ... » Mary-Margaret s'écarta de la porte pour laisser entrer Kathryn.

« Pourquoi sommes-nous ici au fait ? » Kathryn tendit une bouteille de vin à Mary-Margaret qui l'accepta avec un sourire.

« David a organisé une soirée entre hommes. » Emma roula des yeux.

« Cache ta joie Em. » Ruby sourit à Emma tout en servant à boire aux femmes.

« Elle le fait très bien Ruby, depuis quelques jours déjà. » Emma se passa une main dans les cheveux en sentant les regards des autres femmes sur elle.

« Quoi ? Je suis en manque de sommeil. »

« Depuis quelques jours Emma, enfin selon Mary. » Belle tendit une bière à Emma.

« Plein de paperasse. »

« Il y a quelque chose que tu ne nous dis pas Emma. »

« Ashley a raison Emma. » Confirma Kathryn en prenant une gorgé de vin.

« Il est encore trop tôt pour avoir ce genre de conversation ... » Dit Emma en prenant une longue gorgée de bière.

« Donc on continue à te donner de l'alcool et tu nous déballes tout ? » Demande Ruby avec un énorme sourire. Emma roula des yeux.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, après pas mal de bières, de vodka et de whisky dans le système, Emma regardait sans vraiment faire attention à ses amies en train de danser en plein milieu du salon. Elle débattait avec elle-même depuis le début de cette soirée à révéler le secret qui la ronge. Tout d'un coup, Emma se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la chaîne Hi-Fi qui diffusait la musique dans l'appartement. Elle baissa le volume de la musique ce qui lui valu quelques reproches de ses amies.

« J'ai une confession à faire. » Divulgua Emma en se tortillant les doigts. Cela calma les amies qui se rapprochèrent d'Emma. « Alors voilà, je euh ... J'ai des sentiments ... Pour euh Regina ... » Murmura Emma en baissant la tête. Elle la releva brusquement en entendant cinq éclats de rire.

« C'est ça ton grand secret ? » Emma hocha la tête à la question de Ruby ce qui fit doublé les éclats de rire.

« Emma, tout Storybrooke est au courant. » Lui expliqua Belle devant son regard d'incompréhension.

« De quoi ? »

« Évidemment Emma, quand tu regardes Regina, tu as l'air d'un pauvre chiot battu. »

« Kathryn, je n'ai pas l'air d'un pauvre chiot battu ! » Kathryn haussa un sourcil. Emma souffla. « Vraiment ? »

« Hum et si cela peut te rassurer, Regina est pareil. » Emma écarquilla des yeux. « Lorsque je passe à son bureau et qu'elle est au téléphone avec toi, elle a ce sourire niais pendant des heures, agaçant ... »

« Mais Regina me hais, elle est si froide avec moi. »

« Crois-moi Emma, il s'agit d'un mécanisme de défense. » Répliqua Ashley qui était silencieuse jusqu'à maintenant.

« Mécanisme de défense contre quoi ? »

« La déception. » Révéla Mary-Margaret. « De ne pas être aimée en retour. »

« Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un verre ... »

« Non non, ce dont tu as besoin Emma est d'aller tout dire à Regina. »

« Ruby, es-tu folle ? »

« Pas spécialement. » Ruby haussa les épaules.

« Ruby a raison Emma. » Mary-Margaret se rapprocha d'Emma. « Qu'as-tu à perdre ? »

« Tout M&M, absolument tout ... »

« Emma, regarde tout ce que tu as à gagner. Regina ... »

« En admettant que tu dises la vérité Kathryn. » Celle-ci roula des yeux au comportement d'Emma.

« Tu es plus têtue que Regina, je dois te l'accorder. Ma dernière tentative n'a pas été très concluante non plus. »

« Quelle tentative ? »

« De t'avouer ses sentiments. » Kathryn prit une grande respiration. « Voyons Kathryn, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Après tout, qui pourrait m'aimer ? Certainement pas Emma qui ... » Kathryn arrêta de parler lorsqu'elle vit Emma sortir en trombe de l'appartement, veste et clés de voiture en main. Kathryn sourit en prenant une gorgée de vin.

« Regina n'a jamais dit ça Kathryn ? »

« Je sais lire entre les lignes Ashley. »

Emma avait pris sa voiture pour rejoindre le manoir de Regina. Elle commençait à le regretter lorsque sa vision devint de plus en plus floue.

« Argh Emma … Ce n'est quand-même pas une pauvre bière et quelques gorgées de vodka et whisky qui vont t'empêcher de conduire … » Murmura Emma en reprenant le contrôle de sa voiture.

* * *

Devant le manoir, elle soupira de contentement. Elle était arrivée à bon port. Elle prit une grande respiration et sortit de la voiture. Maintenant, Emma se trouvait devant la porte, seul élément qui la séparait de Regina et de sa confession. Elle se racla la gorge, se passa une main dans les cheveux et sonna. Emma se pinça les lèvres en attendant. Soudain, une lumière éclaira la fenêtre au-dessus de la porte. Un sourire illumina le visage d'Emma, Regina était bien chez elle. Cependant, elle le perdit assez vite lorsque Regina ouvra la porte, les traits endormis.

« Shérif ? Mais vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ? »

« Je hum … Non. » Regina roula des yeux.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous à 3 heures du matin ? »

« Je hum … Et bien, c'est-à-dire que … » Regina haussa un sourcil. « J'ai une confession à vous faire. »

« Ai-je l'air de Mère Supérieure Shérif ? » Emma fronça les sourcils.

« Pas ce genre de confessions … Regina je … » Emma se passa une main dans les cheveux. Tout courage l'avait abandonné. « Je … Argh laissez tomber ! »

« Vous savez Emma, vous êtes beaucoup de choses mais je ne savais pas que vous étiez lâche. Peut-être que nous devrions mettre à jour votre dossier. » Emma ferma les yeux.

« Mary-Margaret a organisé une soirée entre filles ce soir et …. »

« La vie de Miss Blanchard a l'air très palpitante Shérif mais elle ne m'intéresse absolument pas. » Emma roula des yeux.

« Il y avait Ruby, Belle, Ashley et Kathryn. » Regina haussa un sourcil. « Et il faut que je te dise Regina que … » Emma baissa la tête. Ce qu'elle allait dire pouvait tout changer. Son travail, sa vie à Storybrooke, son cœur. « Je t'aime. » Murmura Emma mais sachant pertinemment que Regina l'avait entendu. Elle resta la tête baissée, ne voulant croiser les yeux de Regina et y voir du rejet, du dégoût et de la haine. Une main sous son menton força Emma à relever sa tête. Elle croisa de suite le regard de Regina. Ce qu'elle vit dans ses yeux n'était pas du rejet, du dégoût ou de la haine, tout le contraire. Les yeux de Regina étaient remplis de compréhension, de l'adoration et de l'amour. « Je … Tu n'es pas obligée de … » Regina embrassa Emma afin qu'elle ne puisse pas finir sa phrase.

« C'est réciproque mais tu devais déjà le savoir n'est-ce pas ? » Emma hocha la tête. Regina caressa la mâchoire d'Emma. « Kathryn … »

« Et Ruby, Belle, Ashley, Mary-Margaret … » Regina grimaça. « Apparemment, tout Storybrooke est au courant. » Regina éclata de rire.

« Nous ne sommes pas vraiment subtile dans ce cas ? »

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais des sentiments pour moi Regina. »

« Il parait que tu as cette tête de chiot battu lorsque tu me regardes. »

« Tu as un sourire niais après nos conversations téléphoniques. »

« Kathryn … » Regina roula des yeux et embrassa une nouvelle fois Emma. « Tu devrais faire des confessions plus souvent Emma. »

« Je croyais que vous n'aviez pas l'air de Mère Supérieure Madame le Maire. » Emma avait un sourire en coin.

« Je peux faire une exception de temps en temps Shérif. » Regina amena Emma à l'intérieur du manoir. « Après tout, cette confession est capitale pour le bureau du Maire. » Emma éclata de rire. « Mais tout d'abord à la salle de bain, tu as une haleine d'alcoolique. » Emma roula des yeux.

« J'ai bu une pauvre bière et quelques gorgées de vodka et whisky Regina ! » Celle-ci haussa un sourcil en fermant la porte du manoir.


End file.
